Traditionally, many mobile phones allow users to manually update the settings or profiles on the mobile phones. On this note, some users prefer to have certain settings or profiles under certain circumstances, for example, at a certain time or when the users are engaged in a specific activity, e.g., working or exercising. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach for automatically adjusting user-interface settings of a mobile device may be desirable.